


Mistletoe - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, actual christmas drabble thingy done, also actual canon thingy done, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Melissa finds a great way to start her first Christmas with Chris.





	Mistletoe - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I need you to know that before the series finale, I had never thought these two would get together. I still don’t think it sits well with my brain, but, heh, canon thingy done. Please don’t get used to it in the long run :)
> 
> A/N2: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Melissa woke up surrounded in arms that first Christmas and rejoiced that she had found happiness, at last. Turning around in Chris’s hold, she managed to take in his resting face as she had more times then she could count, and wondered how he could look so stern even in sleep. She had a plan to change that.

Chris’s grip tightened as he awoke and nuzzled into her hair, breathing deep before he slit his eyes open to gaze up.

‘That wasn’t there last night, right Mel?” He murmured, gazing at the mistletoe above their bed.

Melissa’s answer was simply to pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
